zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/23
Zarel E-Mail #23 Still a computer vagabond, Zarel is asked about superhero-dom. Cast (in order of appearance): Strong Bad, Zarel, Homestar Runner, Foxx, Strong Sad, Homeschool Winner, Hoofstar Floater, Strong Buck Places: Strong Bad's Basement, Computer Room, The Field, The Stick, The Whatsit Pile Transcript {Cut to Strong Bad's Basement} STRONG BAD: Alright, look. You've already used my Compé and The Cheat's thing-a-ma-bobber, and we're kinda running out of options here. How long are you going to go on this computer vagabonded-ness? ZAREL: Well I still have this old warranty thing that says I get a free Compy brand computer, but I'm saving it for later. STRONG BAD: WHAT?! You mean you've had this thing the whole time?! But why save it for later?! ZAREL: I'm saving it for a milestone number...like 25! STRONG BAD: So we're gonna be at this for another one, huh? The warranty's probably expired; didn't you get that back in ought ten? ZAREL: Nope, I've read it, and it lasts me until 2015! STRONG BAD: Wait, you read it too?! Ugh...GRK...look, just... {Cut to Strong Bad's Computer Room, the Block is set up there} STRONG BAD: ...just take this old thing! I don't care, do whatever! Check email on it, eat it, just...Gaaaaaah! {runs out of the room} ZAREL: Sheesh, why does he have to question my motives? {types "zarel_mail.exe"} subj: superhero wassup zarel, have you ever been a superhero. grant howard ZAREL: {typing} Superhero, pytasz? Cóż, Grant... {stops} Wait a minute. {clears screen and continues} A superhero, you ask? Well, Grant, I can't say I've ever had a career as a superhero at all. I mean, there were some times when I've used my ability to fly to help others out. I guess that's pretty heroic, right? Like that one time- {cut to The Field} ZAREL: {voiceover} I saved Strong Bad from mass amounts of stupidity... HOMESTAR: So I says to the guy, "Notta chance, duckm'n! That pork fried rice is mine for the salad eating contest-" {Zarel swoops in and grabs Strong Bad} HOMESTAR: Strong Bad? Ah! He's been kidnapped! You win this time, Duckm'n! {Cut to The Stick} ZAREL: {voiceover} Or that one time I saved Foxx from copious amounts of dull... STRONG SAD: So I said to the guy, "That's no pluperfect tense, that's my imaginary dead wife!" {laughing softly} Ohohoho... {Foxx groans, Zarel swoops in to grab him} STRONG SAD: I almost had a real friend... ZAREL: {voiceover} Or that one time I saved both Foxx and Strong Bad from a great amount of stank! {Cut to the Whatsit Pile, Foxx and Strong Bad's legs protrude from the top of it, twitching} ZAREL: {flies over it with a clothespin on each nostril} Forget that... {Cut back to the Block} ZAREL: {typing} Yeah, those are only a small example of my heroic herodom! In fact, there was also the one time that I flew so fast, I was able to pull off a spectacular Sonic Windboom! {Zoom out to show Strong Bad again} STRONG BAD: Wait wait wait, you never did any of that! Alright, maybe the whatsit even was true, I don't remember any sonic wind boom things. ZAREL: That's because you weren't there to see it! STRONG BAD: That's because I was probably tending to my castle of hot alien babes. ZAREL: You don't have any babes...nor do you have a castle! STRONG BAD: You dare question the Strong Bad? ZAREL: I'll question whoever I please, buddy! STRONG BAD: Oh, that's it! Bring it, Guile! {the two get in a fight resulting in one of those cartoon punch clouds} {The Paper comes down} HOMESCHOOL WINNER: Do I really have to keep doing this- STRONG BAD AND ZAREL: Shut up! Easter Eggs *Click on "Sonic Windboom" for a scene: Easter Egg Transcript {Cut to the Field, with a tan colored unicorn sitting at a laptop. He is wearing a Strong Bad mask, has blue hair protruding from the back of his head, a blue spiky tail, and a light blue horn. On his flank is a boxing glove. Suddenly, a white pegasus with a red star on his flank, a mane and tail of red, white, and blue, and a buzzer cap flies above him} HOOFSTAR: Hey, Strong Buck, what's the haps? STRONG BUCK: Ugh...get out of here, Hoofstar, I'm checking a-my mails. Fun Facts *The Block was used to answer Polish emails in the sbemail: other days, hence why Zarel speaks Polish for a brief moment at the beginning. *"Sonic Windboom" and the easter egg are references to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Go bronies! **Specifically, Hoofstar and Strong Buck's appearances are based on this picture. **Hoofstar's line is also in reference to StrongBadia the Free.